ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Cecil Gore-Booth, 10th Baronet
General Sir Cecil Henry Josslyn Gordon Gore-Booth, 10th Baronet, GCB, DSO (born 15th February 1982) is an Irish Baronet, Army Officer, and principal private secretary to the Queen. Sir Cecil descends from the Gore-Booth Baronetcy of Artarman in the County of Sligo, which was created in the Baronetage of Ireland on 30 August 1760 for Booth Gore, descendant of Sir Francis Gore, 4th son of the 1st Baronet (1622 creation). He inherited the title in 2011 from distant cousin Sir Josslyn Gore-Booth. Early life He was educated at Eton College and Magdalen College, Oxford. He decided to pursue a career in the British Army before inheriting the Baronetecy and estate in 2011. Military career Sir Cecil was commissioned into the Royal Green Jackets as a second lieutenant in January 1998. He was promoted to full lieutenant in November 1999, and promoted captain in May 2000. He attended the Army Staff Course in the same year prior to promotion to major in October. Having later attended the Higher Command and Staff Course at the Staff College, Camberley. He was promoted to brigadier in December 2007, with seniority from 30 June 2008. He was awarded the Dedicated Service Order in 2009 for services to the armed forces. Later life Sir Cecil was appointed as acting principle private secretary to The Queen in 2017 after the retirement of Sir William Duff-Gordon. He subsequently received the Order of the Bath. He also owns land across the United Kingdom, with several properties in Fulham, London. Controversey The Baronet has publicly expressed his dismay over the National Trust, and the trustees of his London mansion. He asserts that he is being denied access to 'at least' £16,000,000 in assets. He has appeared in court to argue for the right to live in the grand Belgravia mansion - Vienna House -, which he inherited in January of 2018 from a distant relative - Austrian millionaire Maximillian Steiner. As a result, he currently lives in the modest 'Tempest Cottage' in Surrey. He recently spent £75,000 updating the façade, and only occasionally uses his lavish London property. Plans to purchase the Fulham-based 'Chemin du Parc' hotel and ancestral seat 'Lissadell House' have been put on hold. The Baronet has received criticism after appearing in a Channel 4 documentary on the state of the British upper classes in the 21st century, in which his views on millennial being 'idle' were challenged when he was asked to find a job. He set to prove his point when at at local Jobcentre he said he was interested in 'jobs for the boys' and soon after received several offers of work in senior civil service placements, and was even offered £105,000(pa) to sit as an executive at Colgate. The Baronet deleted his Twitter account as a result of the backlash, claiming that it was not his fault he was so employable. Twitter user @DWSusanButlerxoxo summarised the controversy by writing that; "it makes me fisically sick that they get it hand on plate & silver spoon in mouth..." "..sinc duke henry thev been runnin the nation its time to abolish hose of lords..." "...brenda w right to curb them lol x". The Baronet personally subscribes to the conspiracy theory that the Duke of Manchester lived to 101 (Denying his registered death at the age of 99) until he was assassinated in a style similar to that of Archduke Franz Ferdinand for publicly arguing that the Dukes should remain in power. He held this view at a time when the Dukes of the United Kingdom were under intense scrutiny. Personal life He is currently unmarried, and has no issue. Commentators One commentator, John Smith, said of the Baronet, 'with his clipped vowels and forced robotic hand movements he puts even P.G. Wodehouse's imagination to shame. It is as though he has walked straight out of The Roleplay and is the multiplication by ten of one of Charles Somerset's caricatures.' Another commentator, Sarah Chippy, suggested that the Baronet's anachronistic behaviour was not by accident. 'We all know that in this day and age the upper echelons are stretched for cash and like to keep themselves to themselves. Cecil has capitalised on this void and has attempted to bridge the gap by going all out there. I would not be surprised if he smashed his own car with a shovel and ripped his own rugs and clothes to look even more rustic than he undoubtedly is.'